Red families
by tailietheanime
Summary: When Naruto is five he is adopted by none other then ice queen Kurenai to everyone's shock. Watch as how Naruto grows up under the care of the genjutsu mistress!


Yuuhi Kurenai had and thought she would never interupt people's lives when she shoudn't. If she should she needed to have a good reason. This didn't happen much.

It was the same with kyuubi boy...

no Naruto.

She knew from the day it attacked that the kyuubi could never be that little blonde boy. But as a ice queen she didn't do anything to him at all, good or bad. When he walked past she acted like he was another kid. Of course she knew he was glared at and insulted. But that was it!

_right?_

Kurenai walked home from her C rank mission. She was planning on finishing her new genjutsu. After that she would meet Asuma, Gai and Kakashi at the bar (sadly).

Kurenai inwardly sighed.

She sure did pick them...

But they all had the same views about the boy...

Kinda.

Gai didn't care, as long as the boy had 'the fires of youth'... (Kurenai thought Gai was gay hearing this)

Asuma liked the kid. Maybe because his father was the 3rd...

Kakashi...

Kurenai sighed. As the ice queen she had to know body langeruage and ice cold jestures. And Kakashi was an idiot if he didn't notice Kurenai seeing him glare at the boy when he passed, or if his fists clenched as the boy ran over to Asuma asking if he saw 'old man'.

Kurenai sighed. Maybe the bar wasn't a good idea now...

"KILL THE BRAT!"

Kurenai froze. She turned to an ally her red eyes scanning the crowd around someone. As a chuunin she had to see what was going on. Kurenai walked forward and froze.

The boy was on the floor covered in blood.

**No his name was Naruto...**

Kurenai's heart stopped.

It was just glares and insults. Not this! Kurenai felt sick even though she had killed before this was low.

"Heh" Someone spat on the boy. The boy's eyes spotted Kurenai seeing her forehead protecter.

"h-help!"

Her ice queen self would have turned and pretended not to see anything but...

She was a ninja right? Her job was to protect Konoha and it's civilians from enemies and serving the Hokage.

Kurenai gulped. Then concentrated on her most powerfull jutsu. "Hold on" she whispered doing handsigns. To the civilians everything went black. They all froze then saw piercing red eyes. Then fangs, then felt a terryfying aura. Finally they heard a huge roar.

"THE KYUUBI!"

The villagers ran off screaming. Kurenai cursed picking Naruto up. Very un-ice queen like she held Naruto tightly and leapt straight towards the hospital.

That afternoon Kurenai was in the bar lost in thought. Iruka had appeard and was opposite her watching Gai and Kakashi play rock paper scissors. Asuma was outside smoking.

"Kurenai you look confused" Iruka pointed out, Kurenai jumped (very unprofessinally again) and fell out her seat onto her behind. She stared wide-eyed as everyone turned to her. She blinked.

_Iruka sighed deeply trying not to cry. "being alone is horrible. I woudn't advise it to anyone. Even...him" Iruka eyed Naruto walking past._

_"DAME IT! I AM SPLIT IN TWO!" Kurenai eyed the very ooc Iruka. /i_

Kurenai blinked again. She got up quickly leaving some money on the table.

"Thanks Iruka!" she ran out the bar.

"huh?" Kakashi summed up the moment perfectly.

Kurenai ran straight into the hokage's office took a deep breath and yelled.

"I AM ADOPTING NARUTO AND YOU CANT STOP ME!"

* * *

Naruto awoke to hear beeps. He had a strange dream. He smiled rembering it. 

**"Mummy!" Naruto ran into the apartment. He dragged in a blonde girl too smiling proudly. "I am a ninja!" The woman turned smiling. "Great job Naruto i knew you could do it!" Naruto nodded. "Of course! Now you owe me RAMEN!"**

Naruto sighed dreamily. A mother...how perfect life was in dreams. The door opened reavealing.

"OLD MAN!" Naruto waved completly healed. Old man said he was 'special' so wounds would heal eaisily. He froze rembering the villagers. It was the third time that month.

"Naruto! Glad to see your well!" Naruto saw a woman enter looking shy yet smiling none the less. "Naruto this is Yuuhi Kurenai, a chuunin"  
Kurenai nodded weakly "Hello Naruto"  
Naruto grinned. He had seen her somewhere before... maybe...WAIT A MINATE!  
"RED EYES!"  
Kurenai froze. The hokage stared confused.

"YOUR THE PRETTY LADY THAT SAVED ME!"  
Kurenai nodded "Yes Naruto." Naruto smiled. "Thanks!" Naruto turned to the old man again. Maybe he would get 5 bowls of ramen. At this thought Naruto licked his lips.

"Yes Naruto. Also Kurenai would like to ask something"

* * *

Kurenai blinked 

_Here goes nothing. _  
Of course every ice queen has a inner self. Those emotions have to go somewhere!

**Say yes Naruto! YES! I LOVE KIDS! HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!**

Kurenai coughed blocking her inner self.

"Naruto i would be honered if i could adopt you."  
Naruto's face brightened, if possible, more.

"YES YES YES!" Naruto cheered clapping.

Kurenai let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Okay next chpater out soon...i hope_

_DISCLAIMERS!: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Though maybe if i ask santa... Nah! Anyway that includes my other Naruto story!_

_P.S Rated T for later violence and romance. (Pairings? Proberly a NaruHina or NaruIno. Tricky...)_


End file.
